Ennemies un jour, amies pour toujours
by story-world french
Summary: Un one-shot centré sur Rouge the Bat. La voleuse la plus célèbre de Mobius se fait une rivale dans son domaine.
1. Chapitre 1

Sur Mobius, planète sur laquelle vit Sonic le Hérisson, vit une voleuse aussi belle que manipulatrice. Mais ce n'était pas une simple voleuse, c'était une chauve-souris blanche aux yeux turquoises, passionnée par les bijoux et les pierres précieuses. Elle s'appelait Rouge la Chauve-souris. Très élégante dans sa tenue faite d'un pantalon moulant noir, un haut en forme de cœur rose, des gants blancs avec un bord rose et des bottes blanches à talons avec un cœur rose sur le devant et un bord rose. Elle passait son temps à dérober des objets de valeurs qu'elle apprécie beaucoup pour en faire une infinie collection. Elle a également aidé à plusieurs reprises le docteur Eggman, ennemi juré de Sonic, pour trouver les émeraudes du Chaos, source d'énergie qu'il a souvent utilisé à des fins personnelles.

* * *

Ce soir-là, elle planait dans le ciel comme un rapace à la recherche d'une proie. Sa proie préférée à elle était les musées renfermant des pierres précieuses. Même truffé de pièges les plus sophistiqués, rien ne pouvait l'impressionner. Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre difficulté de se procurer ce qu'elle adorait, alors ce ne serait pas dit que des rayons lasers, des caméras ou des alarmes l'arrêteraient. Elle passa bientôt au-dessus d'un bâtiment avec un toit en forme de coupole. Elle se posa dessus et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une magnifique pierre précieuse en forme de diamant sous un globe brilla dans l'obscurité, une émeraude du Chaos bleue claire. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver mon bonheur. J'avais justement besoin d'une émeraude du Chaos pour terminer la soirée en beauté."

Elle enleva un de ses gants et traça un cercle à l'aide d'un de ses ongles. Elle enfonça le bout de son doigt au milieu du cercle et enleva la partie tracée. Elle jeta le morceau de verre dans le vide et remit son gant. Jusque là tout était très facile, reste à savoir si des caméras et une alarme sont installées. Tout était silencieux quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur. En descendant, elle vit des caméras de surveillance. En faisant attention de ne pas être dans leurs objectifs, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'une d'entre elles pour l'éteindre. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle remarqua qu'elle avait été endommagée. Elle fit le tour des autres et les trouva dans le même état que la première. Visiblement elle n'est pas toute seule. Même si tout cela était très bizarre, la personne qui les a arrêtées venait de l'aider. Il ne lui reste plus quà prendre l'émeraude du Chaos. Elle se posa près du globe et colla ses deux mains dessus.

"- Bonjour beauté ! Je suis venue te chercher. Tu seras très bien avec moi.

\- Ne rêve pas elle est à moi !"

La chauve-souris sursauta en entendant une voix féminine retentir dans l'obscurité. Elle fouilla l'ombre du regard sans voir personne.

"- Qui est là ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ma chère. En tout cas reste loin de cette émeraude du Chaos, sinon il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

\- Sache que je ne reçois d'ordres d'aucune autre voleuse."

Sans se soucier de la voix, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le globe. Le verre se fissura et tomba en mille morceaux. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la pierre, quelque chose frappa la chauve-souris en pleine figure. Elle en fut projetée au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa, la main sur sa joue en feu. Elle la décolla de son visage et vit son gant taché de sang. Ce sont des griffes qui l'ont effleurée. Elle regarda dans tous les coins à la recherche de ce qui l'avait attaquée. Son regard s'arrêta au plafond. Elle arriva à distinguer une silhouette accrochée seulement à l'aide de ses mains. Cette silhouette sauta et atterrit sur ses pieds juste en face de la chauve-souris. Cette dernière sortit une lampe de sa poche et éclaira l'intrus. C'était une chatte marron à la longue chevelure ondulée rouge-violacée, aux yeux jaunes et au sourire narquois. Ses oreilles dépassaient de ses cheveux et sa queue sortait du bas de son dos. Elle portait une robe bustier en velours noir, des jarretelles résilles noires et des talons hauts noirs vernis. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir ses paupières couvertes d'un trait de crayon noir très épais et bien estompé sur toute la surface de l'œil. Ses cils étaient soigneusement mis en valeur par un mascara noir très volumineux. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un gloss bien rouge. Ses ongles taillés en forme de griffes étaient colorés par un vernis aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Elle avait également des bracelets en forme de manchette et couverts de perles noires aux poignets.

"- Je t'avais prévenue.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et qui t'a invitée ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Jessica la Chatte mais tout le monde m'appelle Catwoman. Et je suis venue ici de mon plein gré pour ça."

Elle sortit l'émeraude du Chaos de sa poche.

"- Hé c'est mon émeraude !

\- Plus maintenant. Je l'ai prise, je la garde.

\- J'ai brisé le globe en première !

\- Certes mais je suis entrée la première. J'ai mis les caméras et l'alarme hors service, donc c'est moi qui l'ait vue la première.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Sur ces mots, elle bondit sur son adversaire. Toutes deux chutèrent au sol L'émeraude échappa des mains du félin et roula sur le sol. L'attention de Rouge se porta sur la pierre. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur la pierre. Jessica l'attrapa par la jambe, la chauve-souris tomba à plat ventre. La blanche lui rendit la pareille. Après plusieurs prises comme celle-ci et une petite bagarre, Rouge réussit à mettre sa rivale à terre d'un coup de pied. Elle courut vers l'émeraude, le bras tendu pour la saisir. Elle y était presque lorsque Jessica la devança en se saisissant de la pierre. Elle escalada ensuite les murs en sautant à différents coins jusqu'au plafond. Elle s'échappa par la coupole percée. Rouge reconnut qu'elle était agile mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle s'envola sur le toit. Elle la poursuivit en volant tandis que la chatte sautait de toit en toit en exécutant des figures acrobatiques parfaitement réussies. La chauve-souris l'attaqua par les côtés pour lui prendre la pierre. La chatte fit un salto avant pour la lui arracher des mains. S'ensuit une suite de disputes pour savoir laquelle allait la garder. Quand ce fut le tour de Jessica à avoir l'émeraude pour la énième fois, elle s'arrêta sur un toit pointu en position de funambule. Rouge s'arrêta à quelques centimètres en face d'elle, toujours en battant des ailes.

"- C'est terminé la souris. Cette émeraude m'appartient donc hors de mon chemin.

\- Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles minette ?

\- Oui j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi, Rouge la chauve-souris. Alors c'est toi la meilleure voleuse de Mobius ? Je commence à douter après notre rencontre. J'ai été plus rapide que toi au vol d'émeraude du Chaos on dirait."

Rouge grimaça des dents face une telle insulte. Un violent coup de poing calma la provocatrice. La chatte bascula en arrière, n'ayant pas vu le coup arriver. La blanche récupéra l'émeraude au passage. Elle plongea pour éviter à Jessica une chute mortelle. Ce n'est pas dans ses manières de tuer ceux en travers de sa route. Elle attrapa sa main au vol et remonta vers le haut. Pendant qu'elle volait, la chatte lui griffa le bras à travers son gant. La douleur fut si forte que la chauve-souris hurla de douleur. La pierre atterrit dans la main du félin qui se posa sur un toit plat. Rouge n'eut pas cette chance et s'écroula sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle versa des larmes sans gémir. Pas question de faire honneur à cette boule de poils. Sa main valide appuya sur son gant couvert de sang. Par chance, les coupures n'étaient pas profondes. Si ça aurait été le cas, elle aurait été incapable de se servir de son aile. Jessica s'approcha d'elle triomphante et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

"- Pauvre petite souris. Retiens bien la leçon que tu as apprise cette nuit. Ne te met plus en travers de mon chemin, sinon il pourrait t'en cuire. Je suis une redoutable chasseuse de trésors, bien au-dessus de toi alors abandonne. Tu n'es pas digne de porter ce statut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas minette. A notre prochaine rencontre, je te ferai ravaler ces mots.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Au revoir la petite souris. N'oublie pas de récupérer les dents perdues des enfants sur ton chemin."

Elle poussa un rire diabolique et partit en sautant de toit en toit. Rouge réussit à se relever et à s'envoler. Elle vola jusqu'à une maison qui avait l'air abandonnée et en ruines. Seul le toit était en excellent état. La chauve-souris se glissa par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle referma l'ouverture qu'elle recouvrit à l'aide d'un morceau de carton épais. Elle appuya sur un interrupteur. Une lumière dévoila son repère. La pièce était remplie de pierres précieuses, disposées dans tous les coins. En meubles, il y avait un grand lit, un canapé, une table entourée de quatre chaises, un réfrigérateur, une armoire, une commode, une table basse en face du canapé, une coiffeuse, un meuble télé et une baignoire. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit des glaçons. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et sortit du désinfectant, du coton, un tube de crème et une bande. Elle nettoya d'abord les griffes sur sa joue. Quand le sang s'arrêta, elle appliqua de la crème. Un pansement cacha sa vilaine blessure. Puis elle s'occupa de son bras.

"Tant de sang pour des coupures longues mais petites, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte celle-là. J'espère que ça cicatrisera vite sinon je vais aussi lui montrer mes griffes. C'était pas une chatte mais une tigresse."

Le sang s'arrêta bientôt. Elle ouvrit le tube de crème et en étala une noisette sur son bras. Elle déroula une morceau de la bande et recouvrit la partie griffée de son bras. Elle regarda ensuite l'état de ses gants.

"Je vais devoir les jeter. Elle a abîmé la matière et le sang a séché, ça partira plus. Elle a de la chance que j'en ai toujours d'avance pour des accidents comme celui-là."

Elle s'assit ensuite dans le canapé, prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Une chaîne d'information apparut.

"Ce soir, un vol a été commis au Musée des Cristaux. Plus précisément celui de la plus belle pièce, une émeraude du Chaos. Notre envoyée spéciale Stéphanie s'est rendue immédiatement sur place pour nous en dire plus. Stéphanie, la police a-t-elle réussi découvrir l'identité du voleur en question ?"

L'image changea et montra une journaliste, un micro à la main, juste à côté du globe brisé dans lequel devait se trouver l'émeraude du Chaos.

"Et bien pas exactement Fabrice mais en analysant la vidéo surveillance du musée, les autorités ont saisi les images d'une chatte ayant réussi à s'introduire discrètement sans déclencher l'alarme. Exceptionnellement, ces images vont être dévoilées au public."

Les images s'affichèrent. On voyait Jessica entrer dans la salle où se trouvait l'émeraude. Elle escaladait ensuite les murs pour couper l'alarme et mettre les caméras hors service. L'image se coupa et revint sur la journaliste.

"À la vue de ces images, les autorités en ont conclu qu'elles avaient affaire à une nouvelle voleuse de bijoux. Comme vous pouvez le voir juste à côté de moi, après avoir mis les caméras et l'alarme hors service, elle aurait brisé le globe qui renfermait la pierre et s'est enfuie en traçant un cercle dans la coupole en verre sur le toit."

Rouge éteignit la télé et resta pensive.

"Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche avec ma toute première concurrente. Je ne pensais pas avoir de rivale un jour. Mais plus forte ou plus faible peu importe. Bientôt elle sera à mes genoux, je la jetterai en prison et je récupérerai mon statut de meilleure voleuse. Que pourrais-je bien faire à part repérer des pierres précieuses pour les voler avant elle ? Et si je rendais une petite visite à Eggman pour l'aider à réunir les émeraudes du Chaos. Il acceptera pour utiliser leur pouvoir quand je les aurais toutes. Sauf qu'en le manipulant bien, je les reprendrai sous son nez pour montrer à cette tigresse sortie tout droit des flammes puantes de l'enfer que je suis bien meilleure qu'elle. Mais ça va le faire. Allons-y."


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle se leva et prit une autre paire de gant dans sa commode. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la commode.

"Mais avant, si je découvrais ce que tu ne m'as pas dit sur toi."

Elle retourna vers la commode et ouvrit le tiroir du milieu. Elle sortit un ordinateur portable en-dessous de ses sous-vêtements. Elle referma le tiroir et s'installa à la table. Elle alluma l'appareil et entra sa recherche "Jessica la Chatte, Catwoman". En lançant la recherche, elle tomba sur plusieurs articles remontant à 5 ans. Tous racontaient la même histoire : un couple de chats tué dans un accident de voiture par un conducteur ivre avant de récupérer leur fille Jessica, 13 ans, à l'anniversaire d'une amie. Le conducteur fut transporté à l'hôpital dans un état grave. D'après les dires des infirmières, elles auraient vu la jeune fille dans la chambre du blessé. Elles l'auraient vu prête à le poignarder avant de jeter son arme au sol. Alors qu'elles allaient entrer dans la chambre, la jeune chatte aurait déposé un baiser sur son front et sauté par la fenêtre avant même qu'elles puissent la retenir. Plus de signe de vie de la petite Jessica. D'autres articles sur lesquelles tomba Rouge parlaient d'une série de vol de pierres précieuses commis par une chatte ressemblant trait par trait à la jeune fille mais avec les cheveux rouges-violacés. Après des analyses de clichés pris de la voleuse, la police a reconnu la petite Jessica, maintenant une voleuse sûrement à cause de la douleur qu'elle a éprouvée suite à la mort de ses parents. Elle reçut son surnom en raison de son agilité et ses capacités de vol. Rouge resta longtemps assise en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"On dirait que ce n'est pas une simple rivale que j'ai là mais une enfant rongée par la haine et le chagrin qui s'est initiée au vol de pierres précieuses. Un choix fait par haine et non par passion comme moi. Assez discuté, allons voir Eggman."

Elle sortit et s'envola en direction de la base d'Eggman sans se douter de ce qui s'y passait en ce moment. Elle ignorait qu'alors qu'elle rentrait pour se soigner, Jessica avait justement croisé le docteur. Après avoir récupéré l'émeraude et laissé Rouge blessée, elle en a profité pour faire une promenade nocturne sur les toits. Elle redescendit bientôt sur la terre ferme. En passant par une ruelle déserte, une lumière au-dessus de sa tête l'aveugla. Un énorme robot piloté par un homme moustachu et à forte corpulence se posa devant elle. Jessica reconnut le docteur Eggman dont elle avait entendu parler à plusieurs reprises.

"- Docteur Eggman. Enfin on se rencontre.

\- Bien le bonsoir madame.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Vous comptez faire de moi un robot pour être la plus belle pièce de votre repère ? Ou bien me livrer à la police pour mettre fin à mes vols ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Dans ce cas que me voulez-vous ?

\- Une émeraude du Chaos que vous veniez juste de voler.

\- Quoi cette babiole ?"

Elle tira la pierre de sa poche.

"- Exactement.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais vous la donner gentiment comme ça ? Elle est à moi, je la garde.

\- Comme vous voudrez."

Il claqua des doigts, des robots entourèrent la chatte. Elle se retrouva encerclée et se prépara à les affronter. Eggman l'arrêta d'une main tendue.

"- C'est inutile, ce sont mes robots les plus puissants. Même avec vos brillantes capacités vous n'y arriverez pas.

\- Très bien."

Le savant claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Les robots s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle s'avança jusqu'en face du robot et lança l'émeraude au savant.

"- Voilà qui est réglé. Je vais donc vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et me procurer d'autres pierres précieuses.

\- Pas si vite ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

\- Quel genre de marché ?

\- Sachez que j'étais moi aussi sur la piste de cette émeraude ce soir-là. Je l'avais repérée dans le musée et j'y ai envoyé un robot espion pour voir comment déjouer le système de sécurité. C'est là que je vous ai vu pénétrer. Je l'ai alors chargé de vous suivre. J'ai ainsi pu voir vos talents de voleuse.

\- Vous m'avez espionnée ! Mais c'est une violation de vie privée !

\- Du calme ne vous énervez pas ! Très ingénieux de vous être débarrassé de l'alarme et des caméras.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Puis c'est là que Rouge est arrivée et que vous vous êtes disputées l'émeraude. Le robot a malgré tout continué de vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réussi à vous enfuir. J'ai été très impressionné par votre agilité face à mon ancienne complice.

\- Vous voulez dire que Rouge a travaillé pour vous ?

\- En effet, elle m'a aidé à trouver les émeraudes du Chaos plusieurs fois.

\- Mais pourquoi ces pierres vous intéressent-elles tant ?

\- Je compte utiliser leur pouvoir pour bâtir mon empire.

\- Mais il y a un truc que je n'ai toujours pas saisi. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse tant chez moi ?

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez rejoindre mes rangs pour m'aider à trouver les émeraudes du Chaos. Mais rien ne vous y oblige, je vous laisse décider par vous-même.

\- (Très intéressant. Je pourrais très bien accepter pour montrer à cette petite souris qu'elle n'est rien à côté de moi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand je les aurais toutes réunies, rien ne m'empêchera de les ajouter à ma collection.)

\- Alors ?

\- J'accepte votre marché.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas montez à bord, je vous emmène dans ma base."

La chatte bondit sur l'appareil et s'assit à au ord. Le savant démarra son robot. Ses robots le suivirent derrière.

Bientôt ils atteignirent la base du savant et pénétrèrent. Eggman emmena Jessica dans la salle de contrôle où l'attendaient ses robots Orbot et Curbot.

"- Soyez la bienvenue mademoiselle Jessica, salua Orbot.

\- Votre élégante présence est pour nous un plaisir.

\- Les compliments n'atteignent pas mon cœur de pierre messieurs mais merci beaucoup. C'est vous qui les avez créés docteur ?

\- Grâce à mon génie.

\- Alors vous êtes le roi de la mécanique ?

\- Si on veut. Bon pour en revenir aux émeraudes du Chaos, en aviez-vous trouvé d'autres récemment ?

\- Non c'est la première que je trouve. En même temps que cette petite souris.

\- Quelle souris ?"

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, Rouge en personne.

"- C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

\- Ah oui tu n'es pas au courant, tu as devant toi ta remplaçante. Alors tu lui dis quoi à la minette maintenant ?

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ?

\- Disons que j'étais sur la piste d'une émeraude du Chaos quand j'ai assisté à votre confrontation. Les deux meilleures voleuses de Mobius s'affrontent en duel. Une dispute de gamines pour des queues de cerise très amusante.

\- Je croyais que nous faisions équipe !

\- C'est vrai mais j'ai vu que mademoiselle Jessica avait été plus rapide que toi. Chose très intéressante, elle a réussi à te faire abandonner la partie, chose très rare.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Bonsoir docteur."

Elle tourna les talons et sortit vexée.

"- Me permettez-vous d'aller lui parler docteur ?

\- Je t'en prie. Tu peux partir si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée messieurs.

\- Bonsoir, salua Orbot.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, dit Cubot."

Elle sortit et rejoignit Rouge, marchant à pas feutrés vers la sortie. La chatte la devança et lui barra le passage.

"- Tu vois chérie, j'ai encore gagné.

\- A ta place je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite. Tu n'as pas encore gagné la partie.

\- Si tu le dis. Dans ce cas nous verrons laquelle de nous deux réunira toutes les émeraudes du Chaos la première. Je te souhaite bonne chance."

Elle continua son chemin d'un air hautain et sortit en exécutant sa traditionnelle gymnastique. Dépitée et ne s'attendant surtout pas à ce que son plan tombe à l'eau, Rouge rentra à sa cachette plus jalouse que jamais. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

"Connaissant Eggman, il a dû nous espionner avec un de ses robots. Il lui a proposé le même marché que je lui ai fait avant l'accident de l'ARCHE. La peste a accepté en utilisant le même plan que moi pour me mettre à genoux devant elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas minette, c'est toi qui te mettra à genoux devant moi."

* * *

Les jours et les semaines suivantes, s'ensuit une succession de vols de la part des deux voleuses. Souvent quand Rouge pensait pouvoir s'emparer d'une pierre précieuse, Jessica l'attendait pour la lui prendre et la garder personnellement. Quand il s'agissait d'une émeraude du Chaos, Jessica arrivait toujours la première. Rouge la prenait toujours par surprise avant de se faire battre à plate couture. Puis ce fut au tour de Jessica de mordre la poussière mais heureusement pour elle, seulement quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une émeraude du Chaos. Rouge devait sûrement la laisser s'emparer des autres émeraudes car elle savait comment Eggman pourrait se mettre en colère si elle revenait les mains vides. Le reste du temps, les autres pierres précieuses sont à elle. Mais leur rivalité pourrait bientôt les rapprocher et se transformer en complicité.


	3. Chapitre 3

Un jour après s'être fait battre plusieurs fois au vol de pierres précieuses, la colère de Rouge éclata. Elle décida qu'elle avait laissé Jessica se moquer d'elle comme ça assez longtemps. C'est elle la meilleure voleuse de Mobius et elle tient à le rester. Elle se rendit à la police pour leur dire qu'elle savait comment mettre fin à ses agissements. Il suffirait de mettre une pierre précieuse dans un musée après sa fermeture, l'endroit idéal pour en trouver selon la chatte, et de la prendre au piège. Une équipe d'intervention fut donc envoyée au Musée de la Mode à la nuit tombée. Pour ça, Rouge utilisa une de ses pierres qu'elle posa dans une vitrine au milieu d'accessoires de mode. Puis elle se cacha avec l'équipe en attendant que la proie vienne mordre à l'hameçon. La chance fut au rendez-vous. Jessica vint faire un tour de ce côté après avoir coupé le système de sécurité. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et en profita pour admirer toutes ses magnifiques tenues qu'elle aurait tant voulu porter. En faisant le tour des accessoires, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une pierre précieuse au milieu d'une vitrine. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et son sourire illumina son visage.

"Si seulement la vie était faite de diamants."

Elle traça un cercle dans le verre juste au-dessus de la pierre qu'elle retira à l'aide de ses griffes. Alors qu'elle tendit la main pour prendre la pierre, les lumières s'allumèrent en l'aveuglant. Elle leva les yeux et vit des policiers l'entourer. Son dégoût fut plus grand en voyant Rouge, lui lançant un regard narquois.

"- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

\- Rouge ! Alors tu étais derrière tout ça ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir ma chère."

Un policier s'approcha de la chatte par derrière et lui menotta les poignets.

"- J'aurais pu me douter que tu préparerais un coup comme celui-là pour te débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu as vu juste. Pendant que tu seras dans une cage digne de ta race, je redeviendrai la meilleure voleuse de Mobius."

Les policiers derrière elle ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ils lui menottèrent aussi les poignets. Rouge ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors qu'ils avaient fait un marché.

"- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce ?

\- Ce n'est pas une farce mais un double piège.

\- Je croyais que nous avions passé un accord ensemble !

\- Notre accord est tombé à l'eau depuis bien longtemps madame. Voyez-vous vous êtes aussi une voleuse, donc recherchée par les autorités depuis tous vos méfaits. En vous voyant débarquer nous avions pensé vous arrêter. Mais en écoutant votre proposition, nous avions pensé utiliser ce plan contre vous pour mettre derrière les barreaux deux voleuses pour le prix d'une.

\- Ce qui me réjouit, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être laissée embobiner, ricanna le félin.

\- Toi ne commence pas. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place après avoir été tournée en ridicule."

Les policiers les firent monter dans une voiture qui les emmena vers une prison sécurisée. Pendant tout le trajet, toutes les deux refusèrent de s'adresser la parole.

Une fois arrivés, les policiers les emmenèrent dans leur cellule. Ils leurs enlevèrent les menottes et les jetèrent dans une pièce assez grande pour les accueillir avec deux couchettes, des toilettes et un lavabo. Elles se retrouvèrent enfermées derrière une porte blindée avec une petite ouverture pour voir à l'extérieur. Elles attendirent d'être complètement seules pour se disputer.

"- Tout ça c'est ta faute avec ton obsession pour récupérer ta dignité de meilleure voleuse, s'énerva Jessica !

\- Pour ton information, tu as fait presque la même chose en te payant ma tête plus d'une fois pendant mes tentatives de vol qui auraient été réussies sans que tu viennes fourrer ton nez !

\- Sache que je ne faisais que mon travail sans me priver de mon plaisir !

\- Ton plaisir mon œil ! Ta haine pour te venger de la société t'ayant privé de tes parents !

\- Qui t'a parlé de mon passé ?

\- En cherchant des informations te concernant après notre rencontre, je suis tombée sur des articles parlant de toi avant tous tes méfaits. J'ai été très impressionnée de voir que tu t'étais déjà faite remarquée à 13 ans.

\- C'est de la violation de vie privée !

\- Non, je n'ai fait que chercher ce que tu ne m'avais pas dit sur toi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas compris ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Toi tu t'es lancée dans le vol de pierres précieuses parce qu'elles sont ta vie et moi parce que j'étais une orpheline en quette de vengeance.

\- Tu te trompes. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ce qui compte le plus à nos yeux. Comment crois-tu que moi je suis devenue orpheline ? J'ai vu mes parents mourir dans l'incendie de ma maison alors que j'avais 8 ans. C'était la nuit de mon anniversaire. J'étais couchée dans mon lit quand j'ai senti une odeur de brûlé sur le palier. J'ai compris que la maison était en feu. J'ai voulu alerter mes parents mais les flammes étaient déjà face à ma chambre. J'ai rien pu faire à part ouvrir ma fenêtre et sauver ma vie en voyant mes parents perdre la leur. Ce fut le pire cadeau d'anniversaire que je puisse avoir. J'ai ensuite été hébergée par une amie. C'est quelques années après que j'ai fait de ma passion un métier personnel."

La chatte resta silencieuse et ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

"- On dirait que tu es sensible, tu pleures.

\- Rien, c'est juste que moi j'ai eu la chance de ne pas voir mes parents mourir et j'arrive encore à me plaindre.

\- Ils auraient été fiers de toi.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je suis une devenue une voleuse pour les venger de ce que la vie leur a fait ?

\- Non, que tu aies réussi à grandir vite et à t'imposer au milieu de cette société ne reposant que sur des lois.

\- Maintenant je me rends compte qu'au fond tu as un vrai cœur d'or.

\- Tout le monde en a un caché dans sa poitrine qui finit par se dévoiler un jour.

\- A quoi bon te révéler le mien. Faire ça dans une prison est complètement pathétique.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. On peut encore s'échapper de ce qui pourrait être notre tombeau en unissant nos forces.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si on s'y met à deux pour sortir, on a une chance de retrouver notre liberté. C'est en travaillant en équipe et en persévérant qu'on réussit. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu me quittes à la base d'Eggman. Ne jamais se réjouir trop vite, la partie n'est jamais gagnée du premier coup.

\- Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas quatre murs qui vont nous retenir ici.

\- Commençons déjà par vérifier si la voie est libre."

Elle prit son envol et regarda à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Personne en vue pour l'instant.

"- C'est bon, on peut y aller. A toi de jouer pour faire sauter cette serrure.

\- Compte sur moi."

Elle glissa un doigt dans la serrure et le tourna sur la gauche. La porte se déverrouilla. Toutes deux sortirent discrètement. Elles se faufilèrent dans le couloir en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Dans l'obscurité, elles murmurèrent pour se rassurer.

"- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda la chatte ?

\- On trouve la sortie et on est libres.

\- Comment y voir avec cette obscurité ?

\- Tu es un félin, tu peux voir dans le noir. Et moi je suis un animal nocturne, je peux sentir la présence de personnes autour de moi. Si on vient vers nous, je te serre la main pour te dire qu'il faut se cacher.

\- Ça marche."

Elles mirent aussitôt leur plan à exécution. Jessica guidait Rouge et la chauve-souris resta attentive au moindre bruit et à la moindre détection de présence. Alors qu'elles se croyaient tirées d'affaire, la lumière d'une lampe aveugla Jessica, celle d'un gardien. La chatte entraîna la chauve-souris devant elle, dépassant ainsi le gardien.

"Hé vous-là ! Restez où vous êtes !"

Ignorant cet ordre, les deux fugitives continuèrent leur chemin en courant. Une alarme fut déclenchée et des lumières s'allumèrent toutes seules. Le gardien venait de donner l'alerte. Elles furent bientôt poursuivies par des hommes armés leurs tirant dessus. Elles décidèrent de se lâcher pour mieux éviter les tirs. Chacune fit de son mieux, Jessica en exécutant ses acrobaties et Rouge en volant dans tous les sens. Jessica fut blessée en recevant une balle dans la jambe pendant la course. Elle s'écroula, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Rouge essaya de la réanimer mais rien n'y fit. Heureusement elle était juste évanouie. Les tirs des hommes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Rouge prit la chatte sur ses épaules et continua droit devant elle. Elle était incapable de voler comme ça à cause du poids de Jessica. Elle trouva bientôt une grille. Elle l'arracha du mur. Elle glissa le corps de la chatte et la suivit dans l'ouverture. Les hommes continuèrent devant eux sans l'avoir vue se cacher. Une fois le danger passé, Rouge essaya de réveiller Jessica mais sans succès. Elle jugea plus raisonnable de l'emmener dans son repère pour la soigner. Elle la remit sur ses épaules et sortit dans le couloir. Elle retourna dans le couloir des cellules. Ses bras entourèrent le corps de Jessica par la taille. Elle s'envola en tourbillonnant avec une grande vitesse qui perça le toit. De nouveau libre, elle prit de l'altitude et vola au-dessus de la grille de la prison.

Elle arriva bientôt dans son repère et déposa Jessica sur le lit. Elle prit dans sa coiffeuse du coton, du désinfectant, une pince à épiler, un tube de crème et une bande. Elle enleva la jarretelle de sa jambe blessée. La balle ne semblait pas avoir fait beaucoup de dégats. Elle posa la jambe du félin sur un tas de serviettes propres. La chatte n'apprécierait certainement pas de se réveiller sur un matelas couvert de sang. La blanche commença par extraire la balle. Le projectile ne s'était pas enfoncé profondément. Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de recracher son repas du soir. Elle désinfecta ensuite la blessure, étala une noisette de crème et recouvrit la plaie avec la bande.

Bientôt la chatte ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

"- Enfin tu es réveillée !

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Chez moi. Je sais c'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est ici que je vis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Une balle s'est logée dans ta jambe et tu t'es évanouie, probablement sous l'effet de la douleur. J'ai réussi à te faire sortir sans la moindre difficulté et je t'ai soignée.

\- Merci beaucoup. Si on est à l'extérieur de cette prison et vivantes c'est grâce à toi.

\- Comme tu étais blessée, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

\- Ce sont toutes les pierres précieuses que tu as volées ce que je vois ?

\- En effet.

\- Je peux les regarder ?

\- Tant que tu ne te sauves pas avec tu as ma permission.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sauves avec ma jambe blessée ?

\- On est jamais sûr.

\- Tu as bien raison de te méfier."

Elle se leva et admira chaque pierre précieuse qu'elle trouva dans la pièce. Arrivée à la dernière, elle regarda la chauve-souris d'un air admiratif.

"- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a raconté sur toi. Tu es la meilleure voleuse de Mobius.

\- Et à nous deux, on sera le meilleur duo de voleuses de Mobius.

\- Tu veux dire faire équipe ensemble ?

\- Exactement chérie. J'imagine que toi aussi tu as tes propres pierres précieuses ?

\- Oui. Quand je serai guérie, je pourrai aller les chercher chez moi.

\- Tu pourras aussi me dire où tu vis, comme ça je te les ramènerai et on pourra mélanger nos collections. Ça nous empêchera de se disputer pour les admirer sans cesse. Mais avant de travailler ensemble, je m'occuperai de toi et on pourra ensuite s'amuser ensemble. Je t'emmènerai même dans les plus belles boîtes de nuits pour s'éclater.

\- J'ai hâte !

\- Maintenant parle-moi un peu plus de toi. Je t'ai tout dit sur mon passé mais tu ne m'en as pas dit plus sur le tien.

\- Comme tu as pu le lire, mes parents ont eu un accident avec un conducteur ivre. Ce soir-là ils m'avaient déposée chez une amie pour fêter son anniversaire avec d'autres copines. Ensuite ils ont passé la soirée chez des amis. C'est en venant me récupérer que le drame s'est produit. Quand on m'a annoncé l'accident, je me suis écroulée de douleur. Mais quand j'ai su que le conducteur l'ayant provoqué était vivant mais dans un état grave, ma colère a éclaté. Depuis j'ai voulu les venger en achevant le travail de la Faucheuse. Je me suis donc introduite à l'hôpital où il était soigné pour le tuer. Je me suis glissée dans sa chambre avec un couteau quand des infirmières m'ont prise sur le fait. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le tuer. Alors je l'ai embrassé sur le front pour lui dire que je lui pardonnais. Ensuite les infirmières sont entrées dans la chambre et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Je suis restée cloîtrée dans ma maison en recevant souvent l'aide d'une amie pendant plusieurs mois. Même si j'avais pardonné celui qui m'avait enlevé mes parents, j'étais déchirée par la haine en cherchant un moyen de me venger de la vie, la seule coupable de la mort de mes parents. J'ai donc décidé de devenir une criminelle en volant des pierres précieuses que j'aimais depuis toute petite. J'ai reçu le surnom de Catwoman de la part de la police en raison de mon agilité qu'ils voyaient sur les caméras de surveillance pendant tous mes vols.

\- Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas à regretter d'être ce que tu es devenue. Malgré tout tu as accepté d'épargner la vie de cet homme et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tes parents ont de quoi être fiers de toi. Ce que tu es devenue est aussi la preuve que tu les aimais de tout ton cœur et que leur mort t'a fait perdre tout espoir. Mais tant que je serai là, tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seule. Partenaires, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main ?

\- Partenaires, approuva la chatte en tendant la sienne."

Elles se serrèrent toutes les deux la main.

C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, Rouge la Chauve-souris et Jessica la Chatte devinrent le meilleur duo de voleuses de pierres précieuses de Mobius.


End file.
